Enjerukira
Enjerukira '''is the main antagonist of the 'Coolness Swaggy Madnocan Hannif'. Background Enjur was once a serial killer who enjoys killing people just for the enjoyment of witnessing pain. Because he killed so many people, he went insane and started a genocide. The genocide was emjoyable he went super insane. With the sanity he lost, he then kill people to drink blood. He went on a diet of drinking blood for 15 years straight, and that went him mega insane. After a death of his insanity, he was in hell. Living in hell for 30000 years, he went on a killing spree on demons and other supernatural beings. Because of it, he had supernatural blood and gain supernatural abilities. He then went back on earth and managed to adapt through planet level to star level and to higher level characters. He done that for power and tried to achieve and surpass the god of death. After killing the god of death, he became the ruler of the underworld and managed to conquer six dimensions. Powers & Abilities * '''Teleportation * God-like Strength * Hypersonic speed * Enhanced Durability * Demon Summoning: '''Because of conquering six dimensions, he gain the power of summoning powerful demons from the underworld that either surpass gods or go toe-to-toe with Hannif. He can summon up to infinite though it can make him crazier each time he adds more demons. * '''Adaption Manipulation: '''He can manipulate each universe he adapts either changing the weather or even warping space and time. * '''Blood Control: '''He can control the blood stream of his enemies either boiling it, freezing it, escaping the owner's body, or anything he can do to blood. It can also effect god-like beings. * '''Density changing: '''Can change the density of his own body. * '''Possessing: '''He can posses beings to do what he wants even the ones that surpass his strength. * '''Devil Blast: '''A blast capable of one-shoting beings that are 10x bigger than the sun. The blast is 20x hotter than the sun and can burn the entire planet. * '''Fire ball Storm: '''Can cause star-size meteors to rain out of nowhere at speed that is 1000 x faster than the speed of light. * '''Cutting Mind: '''Using his mind, he can summon scar-shaped blades surrounding his victim and charging at them even the gods beg to live. * '''Telekinesis Equipment * 'Blade of Death: '''A blade that can cut through 20 km thick swaggatanium coated Centuaranium (Swaggatanium can tank solar system sized explosions and Centuaranium can tank milky way explosions) effortlessely. It can be used to cut through people and can stab through demons. Feats * His swings can dent tanks, buildings and aircraft effortlessly that are in the equator. * Tank attacks from Bling bling, who can destroy planet sized high ranked monsters. * Shrugged of super novas. * His blade can make a rip of the fabric of space that is 20x bigger than the sun. * Casually walked through the eye of Jupiter with no injury. * Barely fazed from having his soul cutted of. * Lifted planet swag (which is 20x heavier than the sun) with one hand and through it to the edge of the galaxy in one second. * Dodged 20 planet sized laser that can reach the edge of the galaxy in just 1 nanosecond. * Can be brought back even of he was deleted from existence. * Ran 20,000 dimension in just 1 second. * Overpowered Hannif. * Killed over 10,000 soldiers before he has his demonic powers. * Can create 20 afterimages before Shrek-n-rekt can teleport and freeze time (in fact he got hit when he was about to use teleport and freeze time). * Is able to still fight even with a 100kg knife on his heart, brain demolished, legs chopped off, bones broken and still able to knock out characters that can manipulate the entire universe. * Managed to overpower gods on daily bases. Weaknesses * Too insane. * Very weak to holy weapons. * The more demons he spawn, the more insane and the more insane, he'll lose blood making him fragile. * Doesn't take things seriously. * Doesn't take much effort in battles Trivia * His name translate to ''Angel Killer. Category:OCs Category:Gods Category:Hannif Series Category:Serial Killers Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Non-swaggers